l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha family (Dragon)
The Agasha family was founded by a shugenja named Agasha, a follower of Togashi, the founder of the Dragon Clan. Way of the Dragon, p. 14 A great number of Agasha left the Dragon when the maddened Hitomi was corrupting the clan and were taken in as a new family by the Phoenix Clan. Duty Its role was responsible for keeping the Dragon knowledge. They were the recorders of history and the observers of destiny. Way of the Dragon, p. 31 Learning the Way of the Magic When the First War with the Shadowlands came and the advent of the Phoenix as a clan of the Empire, brought that the Phoenix were expected to defend the Empire against the invaders, and to send healers and other magicians onto the field of combat. Isawa sent each of his five brothers and sisters to the Great Clans, to educate the first shugenja of the Empire. Members of the Agasha were initiated into the path of the sorcerer. Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 8 Relations with the Other Families The Mirumoto After the Day of Thunder in 42, Togashi and his followers moved back up into the mountains and withdrew themselves almost completely from the affairs of the Empire. It was during this time that the Mirumoto family forged a strong bond with the Agasha family. The son of Mirumoto, Mirumoto Yojiro and the founder of the Agasha, Agasha worked closely together maintaining the clan's interests, and learned much from each other in the process. Over the years the Mirumoto students would be encouraged to watch the Agasha and learn from them, and the Agasha students would do the same with the Mirumoto. This practice continued even after the deaths of the two school founders. The Mirumoto Bushi were highly attuned to the Five Elements, and the Agasha Shugenja understood the basics of tactics and strategy. Way of the Dragon, p. 15 The Kitsuki Following the creation of the Kitsuki family there was a number of the Agasha who followed Agasha Kitsuki. While the Agasha kept their focus on their studies of the bubun, those with more interests in the practical applications of Agasha's works joined the Kitsuki. Over the years, a friendly rivalry arose between the two families, and the Agasha would often look upon the Kitsuki as their "little brothers and sisters". It would sometimes even occur that Agasha would refer to a Kitsuki when meeting them as oto-oto (little brother) or imo-oto (little sister). Way of the Dragon, p. 34 Seeking Enlightenment In 94 representatives of the Agasha family, who had been secluded fifty years in the Dragon mountains since the 1st Great Convocation, appeared at the 6th council and astounded the other attendants with their spiritual attainments. The rules of the Path of Purification were ammended to allow retreat in the mountains while seeking enlightenment. Way of Shinsei, p. 19 The Agasha Defection After Togashi died fighting Fu Leng in the Second Day of Thunder, Mirumoto Hitomi took the leadership of the clan. Hitomi was being driven mad by the influence of Onnotangu and began killing all of the followers of Togashi who refused to take her name instead. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 The great majority of the Agasha family saw her madness and refused to take part in her destruction of her own clan. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) They left the traitorous Hitomi, and the Phoenix, who lost a great number of their own shugenja during the Clan Wars, were more than happy to take them in. Within a week less than 10 Agasha stood with the Dragon. The Two Agasha Not all of the Agasha left the Dragon, however. For almost twenty years, each clan had a family named Agasha. That changed at the end of the War of Spirits when Emperor Toturi I renamed the Dragon Agasha the Tamori family by Imperial Edict in 1151. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman This was a concession into which the Emperor was forced as a part of his truce with Hantei XVI. The largely-defeated Hantei took great joy in having the Dragon rename one of their families after a man they considered to be a traitor. Fire and Air, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Agasha Mon The mon of the Agasha family is that of a dragon encircling a pomegranate. On the outside the pomegranate appears to be an ordinary fruit, much like an apple or a pear. When opened however the pomegranate reveals the many seeds contained within, each seed representing separate possibilities and a hundred different potentialities.Way of the Dragon, p. 30 See Also * Mizugusuri Agasha Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of the historic Agasha family until their defection to the Phoenix and the founding of the Tamori family: Known Agasha Daimyo Category:Dragon Clan Families Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Daimyo Agasha Dragon